Till Death Do Us Part
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: sequel to 'Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever.' discontinued until further notice.
1. The start of a whole new begining

Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

_**Yep, the sequal to 'Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever'. Another adventure! Hurray...Well, more people voted for 'Till Death Do Us Part' as the title for the sequal. So here it is! Hope it's everything you wanted.**_

_**Also, if you review, I might do credits and answer your comments/questions at the end of each chapter. So, if you want your penname at the bottom of chapter 2, make sure to review!!**_

Chapter 1: The start of a whole new begining

-----Tokyo, Japan------

Raimundo wandered around in the dark, tripping over stuff. He couldn't even find a freakin' lightswitch, nonetheless a doorknob!!

Raimundo crashed into a wall. "Ow."

"Man! I can't get my way around this place, forty some-odd floors, about twenty or so rooms. Sometimes I wonder..." Raimundo muttered, finally finding the door and almost tripping down the stairs.

"Gah!" Raimundo hit the banister. "Why so dark?!"

"Jeez, couldn't sleep or something?" Kimiko leaned up against the wall.

"I woke up," Raimundo said simply.

Kimiko flicked a switch and the hall light came on. "It's magic."

"Haha," Raimundo folded his arms across his chest.

"It's three a.m. Why did you wake up? Bad dream?" Kimiko joked the last part.

"NO!" Raimundo almost was red in the face. "I dreamed I was going to the bathroom. When I woke up, I need to go. Where _is_ the bathroom?"

Kimiko laughed slightly. "If you're going to live here, learn to get around."

"I'll need a map first," Raimundo joked...well, only half.

"Alright, alright. C'mon," Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's wrist and dragged him down a few hallways.

----the next morning----

Raimundo woke up to 'American Idiot' by Greenday ringing. Yes, his cell phone was ringing.

Raimundo groaned as he slid out of bed.

He looked at the caller ID and was suprised to see a familiar name printed on it.

"Hey, sup?" Raimundo answered his phone.

**"I asked my girlfriend, Roselin, if she'd marry me," **Came Clay's heavy Texan accent reply.

"And...?" Raimundo prompted impatiently.

**"She said yes. We're makin' plans for the weddin' this week," **Clay sounded pretty enthusiastic.

"Wow!! I'm glad. When is it?"

**"In a month or two depending on what comes up. How 'bout you and Kimiko? You made any plans yet?" **

"Uh...sorta...We're planning on getting married in October. It's about a month and a half away, plenty of time to plan everything. So, that's about the only thing we've taken into consideration so far...Her dad has his mind set that once we have the plans, he'll pay for it all. Why do I feel so guilty about it?"

**"Maybe 'cause you're not used to bein' so...respected."**

"Maybe...HEY!"

**"Her mom plannin' anythin'?" **

"She's trying to convince Kimiko to wear her wedding dress, but Kimiko has more of a Gothic theme. Hey, I don't object any."

**"So are your bridesmaids and groomsmen gunna be zombies?" **Clay joked.

"No. We're gonna have a traditional...um...sort of."

**"There's that hesitant tone. Now what?"**

"Black, red and purple mixed with our traditional...how do you think that'll go over?"

**"Hope it's not gonna be a religious cerimony."**

"It's not."

**"Roselin wants me ta go help her with more of the plans. Ug! I better go."**

"So you tell me you're getting married then you suddenly have to go? You're so good at teasing!" Raimundo joked dramatically.

**"Save your breath for your fiance. Just wait till she starts demanding stuff from you."**

"Dreading it."

**"I really have to go now. Bye, partner!" **

"Later, dude." Raimundo heard the click of Clay hanging up.

Raimundo sighed as he put the phone down and wandered into his giant walk-in closet to look for something to wear.

-----Breakfast------

The first thing Raimundo heard as he sat down was Kimiko talking about the wedding. He hadn't told Clay the whole truth. All actuallity? Kimiko never shut-up about the wedding. But Raimundo wasn't going to lower himself to Clay's level and complain about the wedding.

"Here, look at this, I think I like this dress, but this one is way more classy," Kimiko set down a magazine in front of Raimundo's breakfast. (A/N: How should I know what the Japanese eat for breakfast? I don't know _that _much about Japan!)

Raimundo sighed and looked at the pictures Kimiko pointed at. "They look really cool, 'course, they'd look better if they were on you."

_Class, that's all it takes. _Raimundo inwardly sneered.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" Kimiko blushed and went back to messing with her breakfast before her.

----Xiaolin Temple, China----

Omi wandered around behind the temple. He felt so lonely. He had no one. Dojo was always busy helping Master Fung guard things or plan, so he rarely talked to him.

Omi lifted his head hearing a sudden giggle. _Are Emily and Rebecca back?_

Another giggle sounded and Omi began searching for the owner of the giggle.

Omi stopped to see a girl with green hair and purple eyes standing by a tree.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Omi asked, never letting his guard drop.

"Hello," The girl smiled at the thought at copying the strange boy. "I'm Xain-Li. I heard about this place. The Xiaolin Temple? You help people, right?"

"Um...yes. I suppose," Omi looked cirously at Xain-Li.

"I need help," Xain-Li stood up straight and started walking toward Omi, her short skirt flapping with a slight breeze.

-----L.A., California-----

"OW, DAMMIT!!" Rebecca tumbled down a flight of stairs.

"AH!!" Emily wasn't far behind.

"You didn't move it, so you lost it!" Matt grumbled.

His mood wasn't because of lack of sleep or because he was having a bad day. He was never in a good mood since his grandfather kicked him out of Asia.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN NICER ABOUT IT!!" Rebecca yelled back up the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry, whatever. Just move. I have a concert soon. If I'm late my agents might actually kill me." Matt walked down the stairs.

------Chase/Wuya, China------

Chase closed his eyes and began working with his mind to rebuild his lair. (A/N: The force, so cool!)

Wuya sat up in a tree, swinging her legs and watching her husband work. Lets just say some dirty thoughts were running through her mind until the name Jack began tugging at the back of her mind.

"My son..." Wuya muttered. "What am I to do with you?"

_**Well, it's a start. Obviously more adventures will arise causing the Xiaolin team to reunite...again. You have no idea how hard it is to write out ChaseWuya. It is freakin' hard. Why is evil always so hard?! **_

_**So, review and I'll write a reply at the end of the chapter. Hope you like it! Review please!**_


	2. Plan to be

Chapter 2: Plan to be

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Omi looked at the strange girl. "What do you need help with?"

"Someone's following me. He's really paranoid! He won't stop until he gets me. Everytime I hide, he finds me, and he won't stop...I need help, I need someone to stop him," Tears started rolling down Xian-Li's cheeks.

"Really...Hm...This is most odd," Omi started thinking, then looked up at Xian-Li.

"I hold a secret. A secret that if he gets, he could rule the world. It's a powerful secret, one that could over-rule even the most powerful person!" Xain-Li looked really worried.

"Over-rule...Chase Young..." Omi tried to shake the thoughts that bordered on evil, but they were so tempting...

----Tokyo, Japan----

"I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!!!" Raimundo put his hands up, as if it were going to stop her from nearing him.

"What's wrong with it?!" Kimiko demanded.

"It's not my style," Raimundo shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Nothing here seems to be your style!!" Kimiko was getting pretty frustrated.

"Because it isn't!! It's too formal and tight-looking. I need something that's cool," Raimundo stated.

"A wedding IS formal!" Kimiko threw her arms up into the air.

"Huh?" Raimundo reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone which was playing 'BYOB' by System of a Down. "Omi?"

Kimiko stopped spazzing and looked at Raimundo with curiousity.

"Hello?"

**"My friend, I think I may need your help."**

"Already?"

**"A strange girl has arrived here and she claims to need our help because she has a powerful secret."**

"How can a secret be powerful? You're making my head hurt."

**"I'm not sure. But I would most appreciate it if you would come assist me."**

"You called Clay yet?"

**"Yes. He plans on coming...He just hopes his girlfriend will understand."**

"From what I've heard, I think we'll be doing okay if we see him with his head."

**"WHAT?!" **Omi had alarm in his voice.

"I was kidding! Kind of a figure of speech. It means she's really parinoid and has some anger issues."

**"Oh. Well, please come."**

"Okay. We'll try." Raimundo heard the click of Omi hanging up his phone, then he put the open phone in front of him, looking at it, suprise on his face.

"You gonna leave me hangin' or are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Kimiko put her hands on her hips.

"Omi says a strange girl showed up there and she claimes to need our help. You up for it?" Raimundo finally closed his phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

"But what about our wedding?!" Kimiko cried.

"I guess it'll have to wait. After all, we're the heros, we have to go. Sorry," Raimundo sighed, running his hand through his silky brown hair.

"Fine. Alright," Tears welled up in Kimiko's eyes, she'd been waiting so hard. But she understood, duty came first.

------Texas------

"This is so not fair!!!" Roselin cried, throwing a pillow at a wall.

"I know! But you know I'm one of the heros and I have no choice!!" Clay tried to get her calm.

"Fine! But promise me you'll come back? Promise?!" Roselin wrapped her arms around Clay's neck.

"I...I promise!! I promise I'll come back to you," Clay said, laying his head on hers.

------Chase/Wuya, China-------

"Chase, why don't we get some back-up? Someone who will help us?" Wuya walked over to her husband, who was sitting in his newly built throne.

"I already have someone," Chase smirked.

"Oh? Do I get to meet them?" Wuya cooed.

"You'll meet her soon enough," Chase snickered.

_**Okay, there you go!!! Chapter 2, looks like the adventures aren't over yet. **_

_**Well, I have a few things to say to my reviewers:**_

**Heylin-Shadow**: _A new fan? Cool._

_Uh...I kinda already told you, but I figured I'd write it down anyway. Bleeding Hearts plays music like, AFI, Tool, Greenday, things like that. It pretty much depends on what Matt writes. It's an all boys band and I might introduce them in later chapters. But, in anycase, yeah, they're kinda a metal/heavy metal band._

**rAiKiMlOver455673**: _Do you, like, fave all of my Xiaolin Showdown stories?_

**XiaolinFireGirl**: _Hey! Another new fan! Sweet! Did you read the first one? raises an eyebrow You might want to if you haven't. You'll understand it more...if you haven't...hm..._

**Luiz4200**: _So many new fans. Huh...I haven't thought about that. I'll take it into consideration. Good idea._

**2hyper4life**: _It is? Cool. _

_I'm going as fast as the wheels in my head will turn! And they are turning pretty slow at the moment..._

**TheMysteryMonkey**: _Hm...I kinda mentioned it in my first story. But, yeppers. Son. Not some other Jack in another parellel universe._

_Lol. Yeah, they are!! _

**_Please keep reviewing!! You guys rock!!!_**


	3. Find the nightmares to be too much?

** Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Otherwise, the plot would not be kid-friendly...**

Chapter 3: Find the nightmares to be too much?

Master Fung looked at the strange girl before him. This was very odd indeed.

Omi looked at both his teacher and Xain-Li. He was not the only one with an odd feeling.

--------------------------

"Rai, something seems strange about this. I dunno about that girl Omi was talking about," Kimiko looked at Raimundo.

"Yeah, well. Omi seems to have the same feeling. But, who's countin'? I have this feeling we'll be seeing Matt again," Raimundo returned the gaze.

Kimiko sighed and went back to messing with her food. "I hope not. Last time, he almost killed you."

Raimundo looked at his plate, fiddling with his chopsticks. How is it that he'd been living in China for over three years now and he still didn't know how to use chopsticks? "I know. But I couldn't help it. I had to fight him, you know that."

Kimiko looked at him, a very hurt expression on her face. "It was how you went about it that scared me, Rai."

"I was trying to protect you, the world. It was a last resort, Kimiko!" Raimundo returned the look with a more frustrated expression, finally dropping the chopsticks.

"I don't care! It was scary and I didn't like the fact that you fought like that. That ancient Dragon almost took over you!" Kimiko's blue eyes reflected pain, fear.

Raimundo sighed, about to respond when he noticed Kimiko's parents giving them very odd looks. Out of embarresment, his cheeks turned red. He converted to a hushed whisper. "I know that. I'm planning on being more careful next time."

"You're planning on using it again!?" Kimiko yelled. "Rai!!"

Raimundo placed his head in his hand as a furious Kimiko stood up, ready to storm out. "If I have to!"

Raimundo's stern tone kind of scared Kimiko. He'd been close to death twice. She didn't want to see him in that position again.

Kimiko turned and ran out of the dinning hall, tears falling from her eyes.

Raimundo sighed as he stood up. "I'm sorry for the disturbance."

Kimiko's parents looked at eachother as Raimundo walked out an opposite exit.

---------------------------------

Clay walked over to Omi and Master Fung, who were standing by a strange girl.

"Clay, my friend!!" Omi ran up to him.

"Hi, partner," Clay lifted his hat slightly. "Who's that?"

"That is Xain-Li. The girl I told you about," Omi glanced at the girl.

"Oh, right," Clay walked up to Master Fung and Xian-Li.

---------------------------------

Raimundo lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He ussually didn't sleep much anyway due to all the reaccuring nightmares he had, but tonight, he couldn't sleep because of a feeling. He felt so guilty. Kimiko really loved him, cared about him. And he had done it again. Set aside her feelings for his own. He felt guilty about it, yes. But he didn't really know how to aproach her and tell her he was sorry.

Raimundo cursed slightly as he thought about how horrible it was that he couldn't get over his fear of talking about his feelings. He had never been good at it, never. He could never talk to anyone about how he felt. When he was scared, when he was young, he would curl up under the covers and pray that the feeling would go away instead of going to talk about it. Maybe that was his reason for being so closed.

Kimiko had tried so hard to try and open him, when they were younger and then now. But no matter how hard she tried, Raimundo wouldn't let her in. It was something he regretted fully. He didn't want to fix it. He knew he could, but it just didn't seem like something he could _really_ do.

Raimundo turned over, muffling a cry as his elbow hit the corner of the bedside table. Instead, he sighed. Maybe this feeling would pass. Maybe he could sleep tonight...

-------Raimundo's dream--------

Raimundo's dad looked at the knife on the counter. His eyes reflecting how he was craving the pain. He _wanted _the pain.

Raimundo's dad reached for the knife, his wife was heard walking down the steps.

The only thought that was running through his mind was how he wanted the pain..._pain. _

A scream of pleassure and pain could be heard from the kitchen as Raimundo's mom ran in and tried to muffle a scream.

Blood. The only thing that could be seen besides Raimundo's father.

-------Reality---------

Raimundo woke with a start. The feeling of guilt was gone for now, but what took it's place was worse, the nightmares were back. And to top that off, he was pretty scared. He hadn't been there when his dad killed himself. He just saw something he didn't want to see.

------------------------------

_**Uh...sorry for the vivid nightmare. There's a reason this story is rated T. It's T for a lot of violence. But, unfortunatly, it was nessasary. Raimundo's nightmares are somewhat important in this story now. Um...sorry for underage viewers who thought that it was a bit much. Once again, nessasary.**_

_**One more thing: Sorry for it being so short. It was supposed to be based more on RaiKim, a bit more of Raimundo though. Sorry for not having so much of everyone else. I'll make up for that in the next chapter.**_

_**Well, I have a few more things to say to my reviewers:**_

**rAiKiMlOver455673**: _You also seem to __**love **__all my Xiaolin Showdown Stories too. Thanks so much for the support._

**XiaolinFireGirl**: _Yeah, I was talking about the one before that: 'Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever'. It's okay, I was just worried you might not know what I was talking about with some of the stuff._

_I'm so horrible with long chapters!! Esspecially when I run out of ideas!! T-T I hate writers block._

**2hyper4life**:_OH NO!!! Run away!!! Maybe you could give him some bbq ribs and he'll leave you alone. lol. Hurry! Don't let him see you! __**sees the headless Clay, screams and faints.**_

_Thanks for da funny review!! I'll update if you keep reviewing._

**_Please continue to review!!!_**


	4. Lock away my heart so no one can find it

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, got it?**

Chapter 4: Lock away my heart so no one can find it

Xian-Li turned her head. "So, there's only two of you? Better than just me."

Her voice carried a somewhat rude tone.

"No, there are two more, but they are on their way," Omi replied softly.

"Really?" Xian-Li's voice seemed a bit happier.

"Yep," Clay sighed.

"Okay, that doesn't seem too bad," Xian-Li looked at the ground.

"Is something troubling you?" Master Fung seemingly walked out of the shadows.

Xian-Li caught her breath, wishing they hadn't asked that. "No. I-I'm just a bit tired from running so much."

Omi looked at her curiously, but decided not to mention anything.

------------Tokyo, Japan---------------

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!!!" Kimiko yelled.

"REMEMBER THAT NAME!! YOU MAY NEVER HEAR IT AGAIN!!" Raimundo slammed his door shut and flopped down onto his bed. Maybe he had been too rushed in asking Kimiko to marry him, not really thinking it through. If he had thought it all the way through, he would have known that they might not have gotten along that well once they were together-without Clay or Omi.

---Kimiko's room---

Kimiko sighed as she walked into her room. Pulling her pillow up to her face, she began to cry softly. It wasn't fair. They were supposed to be perfect. Perfect. No. As close to perfect as they could get. But now, they were far from perfect. They were closer to hell's version of perfect.

A knock on her door snapped Kimiko from her thoughts. "Kimiko?"

"Mom?" Kimiko opened the door. "Do you really think Rai and I can be okay?"

"It'll take some work. You're so open, and Raimundo isn't. He needs you, no matter what you both may think," Kimiko's mother smiled.

"I guess..." Kimiko smiled back at her mother. "Do you remember what we were fighting about?"

Kimiko's mother laughed. "No. I couldn't understand your yelling."

-----Rai's room------

"Dang, this sucks," Raimundo went to his desk, looking through all of his papers and books. "HEY!"

Raimundo began frantically searching. "Did I pack it? I packed everything in my room! I brought everything!!"

"SO WHY CAN'T I FIND IT?!?!?!"

----------Matt---------

"Dangit!" Matt walked over to his drummer.

Rebecca was leaning up against a wall, watching in amusement as Matt harassed his band, looking for...his mike.

Emily suddenly went into histerics, causing everyone on stage to give her odd looks.

"Here," Emily held up Matt's "lucky mike".

"Theif," He snatched the mike and walked back over to his band.

"Sorry, jeez, jack-" Emily muttered.

"Ah!" Rebecca slapped her hand over her sister's mouth to keep her from finishing her sentence. "EW!!!"

"Hehehehe..." Emily sucked her tounge back in.

------After performance---------

"Wow, Matt! You're great," Rebecca attempted to flirt...a bit.

"Yeah, sure, Ow!" Emily rubbed her arm, muttering curses.

"Well, now that that's over, c'mon, we're going back to China," Matt turned, grabbing his bag.

"Wait, dude, you just got back!" The band's guitarist, Miku, walked over to him.

"So?" Matt looked at him.

"So, you write the songs. We barely memorized that song once you got back; considering you only gave us a week to do so. You leave, you come back, give us a week to memorize your songs, we perform, and then you leave again. What's so important about China anyway?" When Miku ranted, you'd be lucky if you could stop him.

"It's just important, okay?" Matt turned to leave.

"Uh-uh. Not okay, try staying here for awhile and relaxing, or helping us memorize _your _songs," Miku shook his head.

Matt sighed. "What, are you gunna break up the band if I don't?"

"I'll find a new lead singer. Whatever's in China must be better than this, right?" Miku suggested.

Matt glared at him. "Fine. Find a new singer."

"What?!" Rebecca, who had been listening to the whole conversation, almost screamed.

"Dude, you came up with the band, you're really gunna quit like that?" Miku stared blankly at him.

"So, was that an empty threat then?" Matt tested.

"It _was_. 'Course, I thought you came up with the band for a reason. Now, you can leave, we'll hold auditions as soon as you're gone," Miku closed his eyes.

"Look, it's just important, okay? My grandfather lives in China and he's having some issues, I need to go help him," Matt made himself looked concerned.

_Nice act, Matt. _Rebecca glared at her boyfriend._ And really, you can make the lies sound real._

Miku blinked a few times, trying to register everything. "Um...okay?"

"Don't hold those auditions quite yet. It shouldn't take me that long this time, and I'll give you more time to work with the songs, okay?" Matt started walking away, Rebecca and Emily behind him.

"Fine," Miku turned his back.

-----Chase/Wuya------

"Why can't he just let this go?! Just leave?!" Chase hissed.

"He's your grandson, stubborn, like you," Wuya croaked. (A/N: Makes her sound like a frog...)

Chase sighed. "He's just asking for death. He can go down with the rest of the Xiaolin warriors."

-------Tokyo, Japan--------

Raimundo screamed. "Where is it?! I need to find it!!"

"Find what?" Kimiko walked in.

"A book. A very important book. I really need it," Raimundo turned to Kimiko, looking worried.

"What's it called?" Kimiko asked, starting to worry herself.

"No, I'll find it. I know I can," Raimundo began looking through some unpacked boxes. "Those poems meant everything to me."

Kimiko froze. The poem book. The book she'd been reading. The book she thought she'd given back. "Your poems?"

Raimundo looked up at her. "Yeah, my...book of poems...I've been...writing."

"It was on your bed!" Kimiko cried.

"I know, I packed it, but I can't find it!" Raimundo went back to looking through boxes.

"I wonder where it is," Kimiko slipped out of the room and went to her room. She began to search through her papers and books.

"I found it..." Kimiko whispered to herself. "Now getting it to him without him knowing I read it is harder..."

--------China---------

"So, you're an orphan, huh?" Xian-Li sat beside Omi.

"Yes," Omi said sadly.

"You might not believe it, but so am I. My family didn't want me because of my secret," Xian-Li smiled.

"What is the secret?" Omi looked up at her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, silly!!" Xian-Li giggled.

Omi looked back down at the ground. "Right."

_**-------------------------------**_

_**I hope that's long enough for you guys. You really like the long chapters...**_

_**Well, to my wonderful reviewers:**_

**Luiz4200:** Yep, yep, and huh? Very nice review, I suppose. Here's the chapter. I just wasn't sure if you were still reading the story or not. Glad you still are.

**Heylin-Shadow: **You're good at ranting. Well, I hope this chapter is long enough. Sorry I put so much of Matt and his band in, hope you don't mind too much.

Um...Well, I would go through all this in their PROV but for the fact that everyone else's stuff is just as important, I can't. Sorry.

9.9 out of 10? I must be doing pretty good.

**rAiKiMlOver455673: **Oh, how I wish making him so much more open was easy!! Unfortunatly, it's not. I'm still trying to keep them somewhat in character, make them out of character at the same time and still have a good story. Which makes that very difficult.

Uh...I kinda mentioned his dad commited suiside in the first story in Raimundo's past. Maybe it didn't stand out quite well enough. Hm...Just wait for his next dream! And yes, it is VERY disturbing. But I guess he was having some stress or mental issues. Maybe I'll elaborate on that...

**2hyper4life: **Eh, just playin' up some drama. Come to think of it, this story and the last story could make a very good Soap Opera. That disturbs me a bit...

Wow! It's alright, you're okay now, right? And sure, I'm not some selfish person though.

Lol. Glad, they make writing this story a bit easier. And thanks for sticking to the story!!!

**XiaolinFireGirl: **Everyone seems to feel bad for Rai...Yay! I did my job!!

Ah. Okay. Well, understood...I think...

_**Well, thanks so much guys!! You rock!! Please review!!**_


	5. Rai and Kim's hearts are breaking

Chapter 5: Rai and Kim's hearts are breaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!! Not X.S., not Naruto, not F.B...yeah, you get it.**

Kimiko pulled out the book. She decided to read a few more poems before she gave the book back.

Left behind

Dropped

Left behind

No one cares

No one wonders

Just left behind

Without question

Fallen

Hit hard

No one cares

No one wonders

Just fallen hard

Without question

Without falter

Without hesitation, I reach out

But all I grab is air

Fallen

Now...

I wish for death

Kimiko gasped. She quickly checked the date. It was before he came back to the temple. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Kimiko?" The voice chilled her to the bone, the vemom in the words begging for entrance into her blood to chill it, to stop it from flowing. She froze.

----------------------------

Rebecca looked at Matt increadiously. "You're insane. This will never work. Do you take Chase as a fool?"

Matt looked up at her, "No, I think him to be very smart. But this is the plan he won't expect. If I try something better, he'll catch on before I can start. But if I do this one, he'll never know. He's expecting something detailed and elaborate."

"If you really think that's going to work..." Rebecca turned her head. "Uh...Where's Emily?"

The two froze.

"Crap," They said in usion, scrambling to get up.

-----On the balcony of the house, Emily's room------

"Oh, Jack! I miss you so much!! I'm so sorry I left you!" Emily cried...no literally. She was crying.

**"Hn," **Came her reply, convincing her Jack was mad.

"Can I do anything to make you love me still?" Emily smiled weakly.

**"I already love you," **Jack replied irratably.

"So are you still mad at me?" Emily asked hopefully.

**"Good God, woman! No! But I'll be mad if you don't leave me alone to work on my evil plans!!" **Jack screamed.

"Oh. Okay! Bye Jackey!!!" Emily grinned, hanging up her phone. _Won't Jack be suprised when I come visit him soon!?! _Her mournful mood was long forgotten.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Rebecca was in the doorway of the balcony. Matt behind her.

"I was just talking to Jack. He says he still loves me and isn't mad at me, isn't that great?!" Emily grinned, her voice carrying an annoyingly happy tone.

"Uh...You're still thinking about leaving early, aren't you?" Rebecca and Matt both sweatdropped before Matt spoke up.

"Nope. I _am _leaving early!!" Emily squealed with delight.

Matt and Rebecca's faces practically turned red with rage.

"We told you already!! You can't leave yet!!!" Rebecca screamed, one fist in the air now.

Matt turned around, running downstairs.

"Uh...huh?" Rebecca and Emily turned to watch Matt leave.

"We have a plane to catch, idiots!!!" Matt called up the stairs.

"I am so lost...Why won't he ever tell me anything important anymore?" Rebecca wandered down the stairs.

----

Clay sat there, completely stunned. "Wait, so, everyone's after this so called secret? It's not just a secret, right? It's an object."

"Um...Well, maybe...er...yeah. It's an object," Xian-Li gave up, hanging her head.

"Is it a Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked excitably, on the edge of her seat.

"Now _that's _pushing it!" Xian-Li smiled mischeiviously. She froze, getting a few odd looks. "Where are your teamates?"

"Um, I am not sure. They should be here soon," Omi fidgetted with his fingers.

"They better hurry," Xian-Li turned around, Clay and Omi as well, to see a shadowed figure at the doorway. And it wasn't Master Fung.

----

"Kimiko? You...You have my book? And...you're reading it!" Raimundo was stunned, he'd been in mass panic for the last few hours and he finds his fiance reading his precious poem book.

"No...I found it and I picked it up, but it fell and..." Kimiko paused, looking at Raimundo. She felt really guilty when she saw tears in his eyes.

Raimundo silently went up to her and grabbed the book out of her hands gentely. Then whispered in her ear as he walked past, "I'm sorry, Kimiko."

Kimiko stood there, shocked, as Raimundo left the room with a very depressing aura. She sighed as she cupped her face in her hands. _I betrayed his trust! Now how will he forgive me?_

----

(Timeskip)

Raimundo and Kimiko filed onto the private jet with a few bags. Kimiko hadn't seen Raimundo smile since this morning, she was hoping that he wouldn't break-up with her.

Raimundo sat down a few seats behind Kimiko. _I'm sorry, Kimiko, I just can't...I can't stand to be by you right now. I can't believe that..._

Kimiko sighed, putting her chin in her hand, leaning on the windowsill, watching the ground get smaller until all she saw was white, wispy clouds. _I just want to understand you a bit more, Rai. What's so bad about that?_

----

"I know they are coming. So why aren't they here yet?!" Chase paced his throne room.

"Chase, let them take their time. It will only increase our chances of winning," Wuya smirked, choosing her words carefully.

Chase stopped and looked at his wife. "I suppose you're right."

_**Yes! I finally updated!!**_

_**My wonderful reviewers:**_

**Heylin-Shadow: **Hm...I guess ranting is always good. It didn't bug me because I rant a lot too...I just haven't in this story...yet...

Glad you liked Matt and his band. It was kinda fun to write because I wanted to introduce more people. Well, too bad I have to keep this on a Xiaolin Showdown base...If I didn't have to, Rai and the gang may not even exist in either of the stories.

Thanks for the compliment about the story being so great. I pride myself in being such a great writer. People keep telling me I'm good. I still don't think I'm as great as some people. I guess I just have to practice ACTUALLY planning out my plots a bit more...

**rAiKiMlOver455673:** Um...Well, I like making the hot guys poets. It just fits them.

Well, I planned them to have somewhat the same personality, just so they would be a good couple...oops. Spoiler...

I wasn't talking about Rai. Sorry if I made that unclear...I was actually talking about his dad. I guess his dad kinda was mental at that...

**2hyper4life: **I would be scared if they did turn it into a Soap Opera!!! It seems like it could be though...I mean with all the fighting and then getting together, the jelousy, the break-ups and the get back togethers, and finally all the fluffiness...OMG!!! I wrote a Soap Opera!! I didn't mean to!!!

I'm always concerned... . ' People say it's a good trait...

**XiaolinFireGirl: **Woo...People love the poet Rai. Glad. Well, for a cartoon character...I wonder how many fangirls he has...I can name about 5 off the top of my head, you being one of them.

Did you suddenly gain superpowers? Because I think that's the only way you could fufill that dream...

_**Yeah! I got people who still love this story! Um...people who love long chapters...please don't kill me. I was on writers block (I kinda still am...) but I wanted to get this chapter out. Well, okay. **_

_**Um...For those of you who didn't catch on. Raimundo's poetry book is like his diary. He turns his feelings into metaphors and poems and it became very special and sacred to him.**_

_**And lastly, please review!! 25 reviews at the highest?**_


	6. Arrival: Torn

Chapter 6: Arrival: Torn

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned anything? I think not. And I don't now either.**

"Oh!" Xian-Li looked behind her, her eyes going wide.

"Who's that?" Omi asked suspisiously.

"That's him! That's him..." Xian-Li turned around again.

* * *

Raimundo looked out the window as they landed in China. He sighed as he got up, grabbing one of his bags.

Kimiko sat there for a minute, watching Raimundo get up and get off the jet. Finally she decided to get up and follow him - afterall, Omi and Clay had been waiting for awhile now.

As she climbed out of the jet, she was kind of suprised to see Raimundo waiting for her with his bags.

"You waited?" She asked, half showing she was shocked.

"We have to go together. Besides, I'm still your fiance," Raimundo smirked, sending Kimiko in a whirl of memories.

"Right..." Kimiko grabbed her bags and looked at Raimundo. "How are we supposed to get the rest of the way there?"

Raimundo extended his hand, which Kimiko took, and threw her into his arms bridal style, making sure she had the bags. Then he began to run, backing himself up with his wind powers. Kimiko let out a squeal of suprise, and a bit of happiness because she remembered how he did this with love before. But she was quickly slipped back into reality when she remembered the fight they had.

Raimundo noticed Kimiko's face fall, "What's wrong?"

Kimiko looked up at him with shock, "You're talking to me?"

Raimundo looked ahead of them and scoffed, "You think I'm going to stay that mad at my fiance? No. I love you too much. But if you think that's the way I am..."

Kimiko looked up at him. She suddenly felt really guilty. "I'm sorry, Rai. For reading your book...and for thinking that."

"I'm sorry I reacted like that. It's just..." They stopped about twenty feet from the temple and Raimundo put Kimiko down. "That book is really special to me. I started writing it when my mother died. It's how I express my feelings because I can't tell anyone...I felt horrible after her death. You probably figured that out, you were open to a pretty metaphor filled page. I really needed you."

Kimiko nodded numbly. "Yeah, I bet you did feel horrible. I'm sorry I invaded that personal space..."

As Kimiko trailed off, they heard an earsplitting scream. They looked at eachother and raced off toward the sound.

* * *

Omi lept up, Clay at his side. The man tilted his head in mild confusion and amusement.

"Hn...I think this shall be quite fun..." The man hissed, taking a few steps forward. At this point, they could clearly tell what he looked like. He had a black mask with red swirls leading to his left eye, he was wearing a black cloak that came up to his chin, bandages were seen wrapped around his ankles and he had a pair of sandals on. His hair was blue and wildly messy.

Clay looked curiously at the man. "Who are you?"

"Hn...What's it to you?" The man sneered, preparing himself for a hopeful battle.

"We just want to know!" Omi said defensively, pulling out a shen gong wu.

The man was silent for a minute, as if thinking it over. "Dahera."

Xian-Li got up and turned around, now facing the masked man.

"I came here for the girl, so, if you're going to move, then move..." Dahera prompted, getting ready to lunge.

"Okay, I will..." Omi smirked, pulling out his all famous wu and shouting it's name.

* * *

Raimundo looked around, searching for the girl that had supposedly screamed. But he sweatdropped when he saw Emily wrap her arms around Jack's neck who had probably come to greet the trio.

Rebecca and Matt were talking about something with Jack. Raimundo tried to inch closer, muttering, "If only I could get a bit closer..."

Kimiko looked at them, pulling out the Mind Reader Conch.

* * *

(when Raimundo and Kimiko heard the scream, then going to the present)

Emily screamed when they arrived in China, upon seeing a tall red-haired boy. "It's Jack!!"

Matt and Rebecca sighed as they watched the other girl giggle and wave out the window.

As soon as they landed, Emily flew off the plane and into Jack's arms. "Jacky!"

Matt and Rebecca climbed off the plane and grabbed their bags. Walking over to Jack and Emily, Matt spoke, "Well, well. Did you really come all this way just to see Emily?"

Jack looked down at his girlfriend, then back up to Matt. "No."

Emily gasped and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"I came here to tell you something," Jack had a business like tone in his voice.

"Really? And what might that be?" Matt slid his arm around Rebecca's waist.

"We have more than just Chase to worry about," Jack looked at Matt and Rebecca seriously.

"Hm...Keep it down, we're being watched," Matt pulled his voice down to a whisper. "How do you know he's a threat?"

"I just do. I keep up on these things. How do you think I knew you were coming?" Jack smirked at the blank expression on Matt's face.

Matt quickly turned his head. "I thought it was a coincidence."

"Well, it wasn't," Jack reverted to his frown.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Matt glared at Jack.

"Just keep your eyes open. We can't loose because of your slip-ups," Jack turned to leave, Emily clinging to his arm now.

Matt ground his teeth. _How dare he! My slip-ups? What about him?? _"Sure..."

Jack and Emily walked off, leaving Matt and Emily to stand there, stunned.

* * *

Kimiko tried to supress a giggle, only half succeeding. "Wow..."

Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's wrist and started back toward the temple. "C'mon, we have to tell Master Fung that Matt, Rebecca and Emily are back."

Kimiko nodded and they began to run toward the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

Dahera sidestepped as water splashed down next to him. "C'mon kid, for me to be able to _step _out of the way, that's pathetic."

Omi ground his teeth. _How did he dodge that?!_

Clay looked at Xian-Li, who looked pretty scared.

"Master-" Kimiko and Raimundo stopped at the doorway.

Dahera turned around to look at the two intruders. Looking at Raimundo, one thought crossed his mind: _That kid looks strong..._

Raimundo looked the man up and down, then smirked.

Clay took the distraction the couple gave them and used his signature move. Clay looked at Dahera's back and yelled, "Wudia Crater, Earth!"

Dahera turned around, looking at the giant crack in the Earth that Clay was making. With a small grunt, he lept up and grabbed a pillar on the ceiling, then quickly climbed out and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Raimundo asked, walking in and trying to avoid the giant hole in the ground.

"Dahera, he's after Xain-Li..." Omi pointed to the green-haired girl beside him.

Raimundo looked at the Chinese girl and nodded in understanding. "Another threat. How wonderful."

* * *

_**Another update!!! I am so proud. Oh, and Dahera, he's based off of a character on a show called Naruto. But with my modifications.**_

**Heylin-Shadow: **You're just as impatient as me. Half the stories I read refuse to update! One of the stories hasn't updated in over a month..._scowl _Ah well, sorry to keep you waiting so long.

I work hard on this. Writers block sucks...And, I kinda like the RaiKim distrust thing too, I'm working so hard on making sure it doesn't turn into something too common, because distrust between them seems common.

I'm so proud this story is perfect in your eyes. I hope I didn't disappoint you this time. I didn't want to put anymore new characters in, really I didn't. But I couldn't find anyone from the show who fit the discription perfectly. I almost put Panda Bubba in instead of Dahera, but decided against it. Hope you still like it...

**rAiKiMlOver455673: **Ah, sad and good make the perfect combo, don't you think? Don't give me a headache too (jk)!! I just got rid of mine...

**Luiz4200: **I suppose I'm doing okay if you're still reviewing...T.T

**2hyper4life: **Yeah, that would be one of the only Soap Operas I'd like...I hate Soap Operas..._shudders at the thought of having to sit through one _

Thanks for the compliments!

_**And to anyone else who's reading the story but is unable to/won't review - Thanks!**_

_**Love the reviews, please review!!!**_


	7. More Complications?

**Chapter 7: More Complications?**

"Okay, so…that Dehera dude is after Xian-Li's 'secret'?" Raimundo paused to air-quote secret. "Am I right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay…And now we're going to fight Dehera to protect Xian-Li. But the dude is worse than Chase. Did I miss anything? Because I'm still not catching on."

Clay, Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Xian-Li, and Master Fung (accompanied by Dojo) were all sitting at a table that they had all daubed "the conference table."

"You do not understand. You are not protecting me, but the secret _inside _me," Xian-Li explained softly. "I cannot protect it much longer. I heard about the Xiaolin Dragons and came to you for assistance."

Raimundo sighed, and then said, "So, if you die, your secret will be revealed and it'll be the end of the world. Is that what I'm getting?"

"Yes." Xian-Li looked at him in surprise.

"Pretty good reason to get rid of that guy," Raimundo muttered softly.

"And because she needs out help, so we should help her anyway," Kimiko pointed out, smiling smugly at her fiancé.

"Yeah, that too." Raimundo grinned as everyone looked at him in shock. "Kidding. I know."

"So, partner, any ideas on how we should handle this?" Clay asked, regaining his composure.

Raimundo looked at the table somberly for a few minutes. The silence hung in the cool, crisp air. "I'm on empty right now," He said finally.

Master Fung stood up. "Maybe we should all sleep on this and then think things through tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Fung," The Xiaolin Warriors chorused. As everyone stood and walked out, Omi turned and caught Raimundo's sleeve.

"Raimundo?" He asked quietly.

"Huh?" Raimundo looked down at him curiously.

Omi sighed and then smiled - almost sadly. "Never mind. Good night."

Raimundo stood there for a minute as Omi sauntered off. _What's up with chrome-dome?_

* * *

"Matt?" Rebecca called, walking out into the night air toward her boyfriend.

"What?" Matt snapped.

"Aren't you going to sleep at all tonight?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Not right now," Matt said. Rebecca was quiet for a minute and then Matt asked, "Rebecca? Do you like me less because of how…serious I am?"

"No. I'd prefer you more if you weren't so uptight though," Rebecca said calmly.

"Isn't that what I just asked you?" Matt chuckled and turned to face Rebecca. "I'm sorry. Trying to beat Chase and Wuya; having to work with Jack; the new threat; my band; you…I can't concentrate on just one of them, but I have to concentrate on them all. Do you get how hard it is to juggle them? I have the Xiaolin Warriors to worry about while I'm tying to kill Chase and I have to kill him so I don't have to worry about him…So I can worry about you instead. So that's important. But then I feel like I'm not caring enough for you." Matt walked over to Rebecca and wrapped her in a hug. "And I feel bad about it."

"Do you realize that's the most I've ever heard you say to me?" Rebecca asked into his chest, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "And I forgive you."

"Thanks." Matt kissed the top of Rebecca's head gently.

* * *

_Raimundo felt like he was running in circles. He kept seeing the same white, glowing figure; staring at him with disappointment in her eyes, in the distance. But she never helped. The trees were a confusing maze and he kept hearing voices calling to him for assistance – Kimiko…Omi…Clay…_

_Raimundo finally stopped running and walked cautiously to the white figure. With a startling ripple of shock, he realized it was his mother._

"_Calm," She whispered gently, brushing her fingers against Raimundo's cheek. As Raimundo lifted his hand to touch his cheek, he felt the calmness wash over him. _

_As his mother disappeared, the surroundings slowly started to morph and fade as well._

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes. He was confused, and, yet, relatively calm. He rolled over and stared at Kimiko. The calmness receded; panic and pain suffocated him instead. Everyone needed him - even in his dreams he knew that, _felt_ that. And with that knowledge, he felt like he couldn't do enough…couldn't reach them in time. How did he know that if his teammates were in trouble, that he could save them?

He rolled onto his back, breathing deeply and evenly to try and calm his nerves. And in his dream…his mom…She had been there. Raimundo ignored what his mom had told him, ignored the meaning behind it – He had seen his _mom._

There was no way he was sleeping anymore that night. His mother's sick and ghastly figure still haunted him and any light that touched the room made his heart jumpstart. Raimundo suddenly didn't feel all that strong anymore. And he felt overwhelmed by everyone's need for him. He stood up and walked to his window. Watching the leaves rustle in the slight breeze, he found himself silently crying.

* * *

_Where is that __**girl?!**_

Dehera crouched in a tree outside the Xiaolin Temple, staring through window after window. No sign of Xian-Li. The little ninja brats had hidden her well.

Interestingly enough, the window he was staring into now, had the strong kid he'd seen earlier. Though the boy was staring out at Dehera, he didn't seem to see him. Dehera was strongly considering taking this kid and killing him now, but this idea was overwhelmed by the thought of a good fight. Every inch of his body tingled with excitement. Touching his masked face, he decided to make the battle with the kid long and as torturous as possible. Always keeping in mind the power that Xian-Li possessed. Chuckling softly at how she called the power a secret, Dehera jumped off the branch and melted into the night.

* * *

Chase stared into the dark; waiting…listening…

"Ch-Chase?" A timid voice whispered. Chase didn't' answer, he continued to look. Finally, a little boy with brown hair and crystal blue eyes walked into the dim patch of moonlight. "Where…Where's Rai?" The young boy asked quietly.

"Patience," Chase hissed, raising one hand and watching in pleasure as the boy cowered in fear. "You'll see him soon enough. But first…Promise me something, Ryan."

"Yes. Okay. I just want to see my brother!" Ryan cried desperately.

Chase smiled wickedly. "All you have to do is distract him. Lead him to me. Can you do that for me?"

The little 7 year old boy was quiet and Chase raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He won't…_die…_will he?" Ryan finally asked timidly, wincing as he whispered the word die.

"No."_Not soon anyway._

"Okay. Can I go see him now?" Ryan looked up at Chase expectantly, his iced eyes wide.

"Wait until dawn. He's still sleeping." Chase turned on his heels and left. He slammed the door behind him. Ryan flinched at the sound of the metal door hitting stone and then at the sound of the door being locked. Then came the soft sobs of desperation and loneliness. Ryan stared into the dark where Chase had stood a moment ago, his ocean blue eyes sparkled brightly in the dim light; tears dripped down his cheeks as he stared up at the moon through the slit in the wall that Chase had said was a window.

He wondered if wishing on it would be like wishing on a star.

Sleepiness overtook the young boy and he collapsed onto his knees. Sighing, he sank to the dirt floor and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

Ryan dreamed of Raimundo's death.

* * *

_**Sorry it took forever and a year to update this. I couldn't get on for awhile, and then I had writers block and then I forgot what I was doing with the plot. Well, I finally got it all sorted and this so didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to. Sorry. I was going to reward those of you who are still reading with a long chapter, but, as you can see, no avail. So sorry. (enough of the apologies!)**_

_**To my reviewers:**_

**XiaolinFireGirl:**sorry that was so confusing. Bet this one was just about as confusing as the last one, huh?

And okay…???

**saiyukifan526:**so you read the first one too. Good for you! Thank you, thank you! XD

**Heylin-Shadow:**ummmm… wow. For what I could read, I understand you were complimenting me. And I got another really awesome score. Thank you so much. I don't think you have any idea how happy it makes me to read your reviews and see that each time all you have to say is positive things. It keeps me going and makes me want to improve even more and make this story worth-while. I hope this one didn't disappoint you. Sorry I took forever and a year to update. –points to reasoning above-

**2hyper4life:**stupid soap operas. Lol. Well, anyway, thank you for loving the story! Hope I didn't disappoint you! –apologetic smile-

_**I hope I didn't loose too many of you. Well, I'll update as soon as more ideas swarm and invade my head. Please review!! Thanks if you're still reading this story.**_


End file.
